Amor Omnia Vincet
by Wounded Wings
Summary: This is the story of six transfer students,who will play a huge part in the rekindled battle against good and evil.Unknown are their destinies to them, but as the year progresses, they will learn in time the secret of why they came to Hogwarts.
1. Meetings Amongst the Train

Disclaimer: I own, like absolutely nothing except the original characters. Too bad.. Anyway, I don't own so don't sue, kay? Good!  
  
A/N: Hi! Ya, well this is a YYH/HP/IY cross over, however it takes place in the Harry Potter gang's sixth year. The YYH gang and the IY gang are both from other schools. And the OC characters are transfer students too. It's nothing like any of the others, and I hope no one flames the fic but if they do, thas' okay. But yeah, the pair ings are:  
  
Kouga/ OC  
  
Kurama/ OC  
  
Kagome/ Yusuke  
  
It's going to revolve mainly around the IY, YYH, and OC characters. And yea...Well I'll go ahead and get on with it. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter One, Meetings Aboard the Train  
  
Ami sat in a cold compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. She was fifteen, sixteen on the eighteenth of September, and was presently clad in a simple attire of a white tee shirt that modestly showed the curves of her torso and a faded pair of blue jeans. Her long light brown hair shrouded her face as she dozed silently, spread out over two seats. Her arms were folded across her chest and her head tipped slightly. As the compartment door opened, Ami's green eyes fluttered open. The boy who stood in the doorway was tall, with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail atop his head, and wore a pair of jeans, darker then her own, and a black tee shirt, a sword had been strapped to his belt. He looked sixteen himself an d he smiled slightly at her. "Hi...Yea' I'm Kouga, Kouga Mitsomi. Mind if I er...Join you?" He managed to stutter. "No, I don't mind...By the way, I'm Ami, Ami Williams," She replied, returning the smile. 'She's rather pretty,' Kouga thought to himself as he watched the girl avert her glance to the passing landscapes. 'Wonder if she's been to the school before.' When Ami spoke, he had noticed a slight accent, she had definitely lived in London before, but she must've lived in America longer. Whilst he thought of the newfound beauty sitting across from him, the beauty herself was thinking of how she ended up here. 'God... One minute I'm attending Beauxbatons, and the next thing I know, they've accepted me into Hogwarts for part of their weird Transfer Program!' She tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear, still arguing with her conscience. 'Well, at least you'll have a chance to get away from the school you despise...' Ever since the day she had arrived at Beauxbatons, she had hated it. She was a very good student, a shoe-in for a special academic position given to the seventh years, that is, if she didn't get into trouble so often. Few of the students liked her because she was so...Amazing. Her talents blew almost everyone's minds, but they all knew she was gullible, had a hot temper, and cared a great deal for justice and perfection. Ami's fellow students constantly thought of ways to endanger or enrage the beautiful girl. Madame Maxime, her headmistress had taken notice of this foul treatment and when the proposal to exchange one of her students for another from a neighboring school, she had immediately accepted and chosen Ami, one of her best students, to attend Hogwarts.  
  
Around noon the snack cart and its owner came rolling jerkily through the compartment. Kouga had gotten up and approached the plump lady, purchasing two chocolate frogs and a licorice wand. When he heard the glum girl's stomach rumble he slowly walked to her, and sat down next to her. Stuffing the chocolate frog into her hand he whispered softly, "Here, take it. Chocolate'll make you feel better." Ami glanced down at the candy in her hands, a smile appearing on her face. Looking up, she saw how happy he was that she accepted his offer, though he tried to hide it. "Thanks, Kouga." Taking a bite out of the enchanted frog, he body was instantly warmed, and she felt a great deal better. No longer gloom, she started a conversation with her new accomplice. "So...You ever been to Hogwarts before?" He asked, watching Ami finish the chocolate. "Nope, you?" He looked out the window and replied, "Nope. I went to a school in Russia, but they uh...Chose me to be part of tha' weird Transfer Student Program. I think it was just 'cause I didn't speak Russian very well and I got into trouble...More then they'd have liked me to." He laughed at his ending statement and his heart jumped when she let out a small giggle. 'Gods, she's so...Breathtaking. But she'd never like me this way...Damn it.' "What about you?" He inquired, ignoring his thoughts. "I'm from America, originally, yep. But when they accepted me into Beauxbatons, my adoptive mum moved to London, so we could live there year-round. She's a muggle, mind you, so I've been given a hard time about being a 'mudblood' but when they found out I was a pureblood, oh were they blown away."  
  
A small white kitten emerged from underneath the seats, yawning and mewing . Jumping into Ami's lap, she curled up and blinked twice at Kouga. There was a small black diamond on her forehead and it made a contrast against her white fur. Kouga grinned and leaned forward, ruffling her fur. It was then Ami noticed that her newest friend was a demonic wizard. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked her, noting the stare she was giving him. "Y-you're a demon..." Ami's eyes went wide and Kouga looked really hurt by her statement. "Y-Yea...So? I figured it wouldn't matter. I thought we-" Her fingers pressed against his lips, silencing his voice. "I don't care, you're the first friend I've made on this trip so far and I don't want to lose you." She removed her hand as a red tint appeared on his cheeks. 'Her skin's so soft and warm...' The train jerked to a stop and Ami opened the window, peering out, she saw nothing but darkness. Their compartment door slid open and in sauntered another female with black hair that had been layered and brownish red highlights. She wore a set of crimson robes and underneath them; she wore a blue tank top and a black skirt. Nodding to Ami and Kouga, she placed her trunk in the rack above her seat and sat down where Kouga had previously resided. Glancing at Kouga, who nodded to her, Ami pulled the window shut and shifted in her seat, so she could face the other girl. As the train began to move again, the girl spoke in a kind voice, "I'm Haiku Aerson. I take it you two've never been to Hogwarts either?" She smiled. Ami grinned and replied, "Nope, never, negative. Neither of us has attended Hogwarts. Oh, ya' and before I forget, I'm Ami, and this," She motioned to Kouga, "Is Kouga." The kitten in her lap mewed, as if to say her name. "Aw, what a cute kittie!" Haiku squealed. "What's her name?" Ami blushed a bit. "I haven't thought of a name yet...Any ideas?" Kouga looked the kitten in the eyes and whispered something, so softly, neither could hear. The two girls looked questioningly at him, but he simply shook his head. "I'll be back in a sec'. I'm gonna' go change into my robes." Kouga stood and pulled his trunk down from the baggage holder that lie over the seats. Removing his robes from it, he glanced back to Ami and Haiku, and threw them a smile, before departing for the boy's restroom.  
  
When he returned, the two girls were happily chatting about their previous schools. Turned out, Haiku was from Durmstrang. "Did ya' miss me?" Kouga asked, grinning cockily. Haiku rolled her eyes and Ami raised an eyebrow. "You wish!" They both erupted in laughter. "Oh, ya'll are gonna' get it now!" He grinned mischievously and rushed towards them, tickling the females mercilessly until the three were exasperated. They each sat, content, sprawled out across the seats, when there came a knock at the compartment door. Haiku stood and strode over intending to open it, however it opened itself. A boy, who had already donned his robes, looked down and smiled at her. "Hallo'. The conductor inf ormed me that we're nearing the station. You all ought to change. By the way I'm Kurama Minamino. Well...Eh, my first name is Shuinchi. I simply prefer to be called Kurama." He smiled and scratched his head nervously, his reddish hair rumpling. "Oh eh...right. Um, I'm Haiku, the girl over there in the white is Ami, and the guy in the robes is Kouga." She stepped backwards and beckoned for him to join them. Kurama seemed happy to oblige and took a seat near Kouga. Ami stood and whipped out her wand, mumbling a charm, she levitated her trunk of the rack where it lay and onto two seats. Pocketing her wand, she clicked open the trunk labeled with her initials A.W. and removed a set of robes and the standard attire for the opening feast, a plain black tie, a grey vest, a white blouse, black/navy pleated skirt, black knee socks, and black Mary Jane style shoes. Closing her trunk, she turned to the group and excused herself. She heard Haiku do the same as she wandered out of the co mpartment, in search of the girl's loo.  
  
The train pulled to a stop just as Ami and Haiku returned. Kurama told them to leave their trunks, however Ami was reluctant to leave her kitten so she simply stepped off the train and onto the platform with her. Students mulled about, the younger of which, who looked to be first years, were being herded by a large man, who looked similar to a giant. Two others were pushed into their group and the six of them stood, clueless of what to do. The man approached them upon taking notice of their confused state. "Yeh six tha' new transfer students?" They all nodded, Ami's kitten that was perched on her shoulder even tipped her head. "Good. Foller' me." He motioned for them to follow him and he turned, tramping off towards the lake. "All righ'. Now tha' we're all here. Group up inta' fours and hop into a boat. You six years, get in ter' this one. S'big enough for all of yeh'." Ami, Haiku, Kouga, Kurama, and the other two boarded the bo at he had set aside for them. Rowing to the castle was a tedious job, but in the end, they made it to the Hogwarts dungeons. The two other students introduced themselves, while they climbed the staircase from the dungeons to the Great Hall. The girl with raven colored hair and violet eyes was Kagome Higurashi and the boy with dark blue-black hair was Yusuke Urameshi. Both were part of the program the others had been put in too. When the group reached the corridor outside of the Great Hall a tall, slender woman with a tight bun hairstyle, clothed in emerald green robes and a black turtleneck dress entered via the door that led to the dining hall after Hagrid, the gamekeeper had departed. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, head of the house of Gryffindor and deputy Headmistress. In a moment you all will be sorted into a school house. While you are here, your housemates will be like your family. Triumphs will earn your house point s, any rule breaking, and points will be deducted. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup." Her thin lips pursed and she turned and reentered the Great Hall, leaving the first years to whisper about how they were going to be sorted. When McGonagall returned she signaled for the first years to come forward but hastily told the new sixth years to wait. After all of the first years had been sorted, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood and beamed at his students. "Welcome! To what looks to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts! Although Voldemort has returned, we shan't fret over it! Now, on a nicer note, let me introduce you to six of our newest additions. Each is from a neighboring school. Their headmasters and headmistresses have agreed to let them indulge in our newest program, in which students transfer schools." He turned to the doorway and waved to the group of six. Taking it as a signal, they wandered into the hall and stood in front of the teacher's table.  
  
"Meet the newest additions to your sixth year community," He fumbled with his spectacles, lowering them to the bridge of his nose, and read from a roll of parchment, "Aerson, Haiku," She smiled gently at the crowd of students. Dumbledore nodded at her and smiled in return. "Higurashi, Kagome," She gave them a slight wave. "Minamino, Kurama," He nodded to his fellow students. "Mitsomi, Kouga" He raised his eyebrows at the group, placing a hand on the sword that rest by his side. "Williams, Ami," Ami gave a larger wave to the group and put an anime smile on her face. "And lastly, Urameshi, Yusuke." His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he kept the huffy _expression. "Well, now that you've met the new students, I s'ppose you're all terribly hungry! You six, choose a house table and take a seat, we'll deal with your sorting after dinner, in the room behind the Teacher's Table." He smiled and shooed them away with his hands. Yusuke stalke d off to the nearest table, which had been decorated in green and silver, a banner hung over the table inlaid with the Slytherin crest, a serpent. Kagome whisked herself over to a table, donned with blue and gold hangings, and a banner that had Ravenclaw written across the top in black lettering and a raven sat, glaring at them. Kurama and Haiku wandered over to the table in the far left corner, that was clad in yellow and silver, another banner hanging over the table, with a badger etched into the fabric. Kouga turned to Ami and asked, "Where d'you wanna' sit?" "How 'bout over there," She replied, pointing to a table with red and gold decorations and a banner of a roaring lion. "The..Er...Gryffindor table. They look the nicest." He chuckled at her remark and giving her a light push on the small of her back, he strolled over to the table, ushering the kitten to follow. Growling and cursing at him, she trudged behind the boy, giving the back of his calf a swift kick. He grinn ed but allowed her to take a seat before him; she gave him a dirty look and placed herself on the bench. Ami's kitten jumped onto the table and sat near her plate, watching the food. Kouga raised his eyebrows, but nevertheless he sat down next him. Dumbledore watched their antics with great humor and shook his head. 'I have chosen well.'  
  
A/N: END OF CHAPPIE!!!! YAAAAAAAAY! Took me long enough to type it, lol. Anywho, thanks to crimsonseer for posting my story for me. ^^ Domo arigato! Please, review, I want feedback! Gimme' ideas for a title! Next chapter should be up as soon as I get ta' typin' it. Heh. Ya', well, ja!  
  
~anime-chick91 


	2. Endless Days, Sleepless Nights

A/N: Hey! I'm back, with another update! Yay! Anywho, I'm gonna' go ahead and get on with tha' chapter, so here goes. Bon Apetit! Hehe...^^  
  
Chapter Two, Endless Days, Sleepless Nights  
  
The newest additions to the Hogwarts sixth year population sat around a rectangular coffee table on assorted poufs and overstuffed armchairs, nervously, or rather impatiently, awaiting their new headmaster's return. Professor Albus Dumbledore, a tall, thin man with long white hair and an even longer beard, entered the room, smiling, and holding what seemed to be several wrapped lemon drops. "Ah, nice to see you all again!" He exclaimed as he sat in a rather plush, red armchair that had only recently appeared. "Lemon drop?" The students shook their heads at his inquiry, yet he still tossed one or two to Haiku, who passed one to Yusuke. Once they were all settled and comfortably reclined in their seats, the professor spoke in a kind, calming voice. "Well now, once more, let me welcome you to our fine school. I know for a fact, that the school's staff and attendants all are very glad to have you here for the year." He paused and gave them the same beam he'd given earlier in the Great Hall. "Now, onto other matters. It seems you are all in need of living quarters, therefore we shall sort you into a traditional Hogwarts House."  
  
The six students sat up, obviously more attentive. "Miner-Excuse me, Professor- McGonagall and I have looked through your records, and we were unable to determine which houses you lot ought to join. Therefore, before you entered the hall, a charm was put on you. So when you went to sit at a table, the charm would lead you to the house, you were best suited for. Meaning, Haiku and Kurama, or," He paused to let out a slight cough, "Shuuichi, will become the newest additions to Hufflepuff, Kagome is to join Ravenclaw, Yusuke shall be place d in Slytherin, and lastly, Kouga and Ami are the latest attendants of Gryffindor." He let his smile show through once more. "Also, when you acceptance letters were sent to your previous headmasters and mistresses, as was a checklist of the extra classes you wished to take. You were to choose them carefully and send the list back to me." Dumbledore flicked his wand, muttering "Accio Schedules" and several pieces of paper flew into his hands. He passed them out to each one of the students and nodded to them. "These are your schedules, show them to your housemates they will help you find your classes. You all are dismissed." The group stood and departed for the door.  
  
Yusuke stood outside a portrait in the dungeons, banging his fist against the wall. "Open damn it!" "My, my, my, can't open the door, can you, Urameshi?" Drawled a blonde headed boy from behind. "Just. Give. Me. The. Damned. Password!" Yusuke shouted at him. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know how to ask politely?" He sneered. Yusuke spun 'round and his clenched fist connected with the boy's jaw. Blood trickled from his mouth and his blue eyes fixed upon Yusuke. "The. Password. Is. Locomotor. Idiot. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy, don't ever touch me again you filthy scum." The portrait swung open and the Malfoy boy stepped in, wiping his face clean of the blood. He was soon paraded by a very ugly, pug-faced girl, who seemed to fancy him. Yusuke snarled and entered into the common room. Several of his female housemates were fawning over him, whispering to each other in corners of the common room, flirting, or trying to, excetera. Yusuke grinned to himself, this was going to be one hell of a year, and he could guarantee that.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome lay in her Ravenclaw dormitory, listening to the two of her roommates speak endlessly over the so-called "ridiculously hot" transfer students. The dark blue, crushed velvet hangings had been drawn around her bed and she pretended to be asleep p, occasionally letting out a light snore. "What do you think of Higurashi?" The shorter of the two, Padma Patil asked her friend as the sat, cross-legged on her bed, snacking on smuggled chocolates they had nicked from the kitchen. "Mmm...She seems okay, I dunno'." Replied the other girl, Sophie Macallister. Kagome smiled. It seemed she'd be able to make a few friends her after all. Rolling over, she let her heavy eyelids droop and let her mind lull itself into a dream- plagued sleep...  
  
She was running. She had to get away from him; he was getting closer and closer. "Come to me...Do not run..." His voice invaded her mind, searing through her entire being. Kagome looked behind her and saw his figure looming against the darkness. "Come to me..." He whispered angrily. Suddenly, she felt her body drop to the ground...  
  
Kagome awoke with a scream; her clothing soaked in a cold sweat. Padma pushed back her friend's bed hangings, "Kagome?" She lifted her head and slowed her breathing, "Hey, I-I-I'm fine. I'm going to go down and sit in the common room." Lifting the covers off of her body, she moved her legs off the bed and stood. Walking down into the common room, she found herself in need of a pace through the hallways, for some unknown reason. Kagome strode over to the portrait hole and opened it, taking a step out. She meandered through the school's corridor, staying in the shadows, in order to avoid being seen by passerby ghosts or patrolling teachers. As she passed the library door, she heard a loud 'mreow' from behind her. Briskly turning around, she saw Mrs. Norris, glaring at her, the school caretaker not far behind. "Student out of bed!" Filch shouted, panting. "Student out of bed!" Kagome broke into a run, speeding past everything, not knowing where she was headed.  
  
Yusuke stood outside of the portrait entrance to the Slytherin common room, when he saw a girl in a blue, cotton nightgown, and speeding towards him. "Kagome?" He whispered, recognizing her from the train. She ran into him, sandwiching him between the wall and her fragile figure. "Hide. Me." She breathed, her hot breath lingering against his neck. Quickly he turned to the portrait and gave the password, in a harsh voice. "Sneaking a girl in, eh...? Good job!" Congratulated the portrait, as he swung open, revealing the Slytherins' haven. Pulling her into the room, he growled at her, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He demanded, his face portraying obvious annoyment. "I-I...I was being chased by some ugly old guy and his stupid cat!" She huffed, jerking away from arm away from his grasp. Giving him a rude look, she stomped out of the portrait hole, returning to her own common room for the night. Yusuke simply muttered something that sounded coherently like "women."  
  
Meanwhile, amongst the Hufflepuff house, two accomplices sat in large, puffy armchairs, relaxing in front of the fire, chatting endlessly about spells and their previous schooling. "So, you know enough about Durmstrang, now, eh? Tell me about your school, Kladiken, right?" "Yeah. It taught me a good deal." He shook the red hair from his face, revealing beautiful emerald eyes. "The day I'd been accepted into the school, my mother became incredibly ill. So, when I departed for the school, I vowed that I would not let her illness affect my personality. However, that promise did not fall through." Kurama gazed into the dancing fire. "I was no longer the fun loving, happy child. I matured in my first year, and I surpassed my piers as a man. I was the pacesetter, and I only fought when and if needed. I became frighteningly kind. It scared mother, when I came home that year." Haiku peered at him, through her blue speckled eyes, her mouth pulled into a curving frown. "I-..." She was utterly speechless. Kurama stood from the chair and gave his friend a loving glance. "I'm going up to bed, good night, Haiku." And with that he turned towards the boy's dormitories and ascended the stairway to his sleeping quarters. Haiku however, stayed by the fire, where she would sleep the night away, thinking of none other then Kurama and his troubles. 'Why do I feel this way?' Was the last thing she thought before dropping into a soft, yet deep slumber.  
  
Ami sat on her bed, rummaging through her emerald green trunk, the nameless kitten asleep on a clothes pile aside of her luggage case. 'Here it is...The letter Susan gave me...Mum's...Mum's...Death wish...' Her trembling fingers peeled back the seal, and out of the envelope dropped a necklace. It was a thin, silver chain, that held a small cross pendant. The silver pendant's center had been inlaid with a golden colored stone that concealed a misty haze. She placed the necklace around her neck, where already a beautiful silver chain holding a turquoise Star of David hung. Untucking her mother's letter, she scanned it over and over again, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
-My Dear Ami  
  
Tonight you are to be only seventeen days away from reaching your sixteenth year. Congratulations... I must write this hurriedly, for he swarms, he and his disgusting followers. They are coming for me...But do not fear, there is a prophecy, that will come true with your help. Do not fall into the darkness, you will learn in time, farewell, my dear daughter. And do not fear for the fortnight of secrets awaits you. Good-bye, love.  
  
Tears welled in Ami's eyes, clutching the cross 'round her neck, she moved off the bed, and onto the cool floor, her feet pitter-pattering against the wood and stone. Kouga lay, sprawled out across a crimson couch, snoring, still clothed in his school robes. She took no note of the sleeping boy as she led herself to one of the loveseats that were closest to the fireplace. Ami let out a sob and raised her hand, wiping away the tears that wet her face. Kouga sat up, yawning and stretching, he noticed his, well Ami sitting in the corner upon the miniature sofa. Standing, he approached her, kneeling on the carpeted floor he lifted her face. "What's wrong?" Ami pulled back, her green eyes iced over with a watery sheen. "N-nothing." She stuttered. Obviously, she wasn't telling the truth. "I don't believe you." He whispered curtly, wiping away her remaining tears. Still clutching her two pendants, she tried to look him in the eye. "I-I...I can't tell you." "I wish you would, but I respect your decision. So I won't bug you about it." Ami smiled and closed her eyes, lacing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks," She whispered softly. "No problem, Ami. Now c'mon, we've got classes tomorrow and you need sleep!" She giggled and he pulled one of the crimson throws off of the small, couch and wrapped her in it. Grinning, he kissed her forehead and stood to his full height. "Night, Ami," He said yawning. She returned the yawn and replied with a simple, "G'night." Kouga smiled sheepishly and fell back onto his makeshift bed, alias the couch, and drifted into a content sleep.  
  
A/N: FLUFF!! All hail the great fluffiness! I'm done!!! Yay!!! Okays, yup. Hope you all like it. I know this chapter was short, but well, I can make ya' one promise, the third will be at least five pages. Scout's honor. ^^  
  
crimsonseer: Thanks, ^^;;;;. Also, I'd like to thank ya for being my BETA reader and posting the fic for me. You rock!  
  
EmiKarei: InuYasha won't be making any appearances in this story. It's a Kagome/ Yusuke fic. Along with all the other pairings. These people have never met before, so therefore Kouga won't be fawning over Kagome anytime soon. I hope you opinions of the fanfic will improve as it goes on.  
  
Yup, well I'm done for now, until next time, au revoir!  
  
P.S.: Don't forget to give me suggestions for the name! 


End file.
